If We Had All The Time In The World
by RebecaV
Summary: In a world where Clark and Lois have all the time in the world to talk about his powers, these are some of the conversations that come up.
1. Intro

Title: If We Had All The Time In The World

Author: RebecaV - RebecaValdez (Ksite)

Timeframe: "Infamous"

Basic Idea: Since I believe clois did not get enough "You did what?" time in "Infamous", I came up with this idea…Imagine Clark and Lois had all the time in the world to talk about his powers? What conversations would they share? What secrets would Lois find out that Clark's been keeping from her?

A/N: On the original post on Kryptonsite, I had the thread open for other writers, but I don't feel comfortable posting their stories without permission. So, I'll be posting the handful of one shots I wrote many years ago.

* * *

1 OF 5


	2. Red & Blue Dressed In Green

**RED & BLUE DRESSED IN GREEN**

* * *

"Wait, super speed, super strength…" Lois was putting the pieces together.

And by the way she was looking at the ground, Clark knew it too. "I can explain," he started to say, but realized he really couldn't explain.

"You're the fake Green Arrow!" Lois exclaimed pointing a finger at him.

"Fake?"

"Well, don't tell me you don't know who the real one is," Lois said.

"I do know, but I doubt you do," Clark teased. He knew super hero identities were her weak spot.

"Oliver Queen."

Clark's smile disappeared. "He told you?"

"More like I found out," she said.

"I knew you couldn't pass his arrows of as his toys. Of course you're smarter than that," Clark said.

"I was just trying to steer you and Chloe away from seeing Oliver's Green Arrow things," Lois said.

"You really didn't need to do that," Clark said.

"Chloe knows?" Lois asked.

"Yeah, long story," Clark answered.

"You can tell me that later, but right now I want to know how Oliver got you to dress up in tights," Lois said.

"It was a favor to him. For you safety," Clark said.

"How the hell did that have to do with my safety?" Lois asked.

"He thought that if you believed he wasn't the Green Arrow, you fascination for him would die. His enemies would leave you alone," Clark explained.

"I can't believe this! I -."

"If it makes you feel any better, you're an amazing kisser too," Clark said.

Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! You let me talk about how breath taking of a kisser you are!" Lois yelled.

"You never said anything about breath taking," Clark teased.

"You are in no position to say any smart remarks," Lois said.

"And if I do, what will you do? Punch me?"

It sunk in. "You never felt those did you?" She asked.

"I felt them. They just didn't hurt," Clark said.

"They were never meant to hurt you, Smallville. Gosh, I can't call you Smallville anymore," Lois said.

"You can call me whatever you want, miss Lane," Clark said.

"Quit being a flirt, Smallville."

"I wasn't flirting," he said defensively.

"You may be from an other planet, but you sure aren't a good liar."

He had to play back. It was their game. "Well I guess my breath taking kisses sure make up for it," he teased.

"You did not just go there!" Lois yelled.

"Oh Lois, I think I did."

Even thought she now knew his secret, he was still the same Smallville to her. She was still going to tease him. She was still going to steal his shirts. She was still going to punch him. She would still care about him. And nothing on Earth or Krypton would stop her from loving him.

* * *

2 OF 5


	3. Ended With A Thud

**ENDED WITH A THUD**

* * *

"So when I called you that night with my date with Sebastian, y-," Lois began saying.

Clark interrupted her. "I thought you said it wasn't a date."

"Whatever, Clark. You were the one to rescue me, weren't you?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"I though I heard you answer," Lois said.

"Sorry, I lied."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lois asked.

"You didn't know my secret. It wouldn't have made sense to tell you," he said.

"You go through this all the time, don't you?"

"Through what?"

"Secrecy. Not getting credit for what you do," Lois said.

"I don't save people to get credit," Lois."

"Then why? Why risk you life for people who you don't even know?" Lois asked.

"There aren't many things that can hurt me," Clark said.

"But you do have a weakness?"

"The green meteor rocks. They're pieces of my home planet," Clark explained.

"Rocks? Really? Well, I didn't see that one coming," Lois said.

"Come on, I'll take you to lunch. You can ask me anything you want," Clark said.

"You're on," she said.

"It's a date," he let slip.

She smiled up at him. "The only way you can call this a date is if it doesn't end in a thud."

* * *

3 OF 5


	4. Let's Play Dress Up

**LET'S PLAY DRESS UP**

* * *

"Did you ever get a chance to meet your real parents?" Lois asked.

"My mother's DNA was stored in a crystal and I got a chance to meet her for a day, but I've never met my dad. Not really," he said.

"What do you mean not really?"

"Well," Clark said. He walked over to the desk he had lifted only minutes ago and sat on the edge of it. "I've spoken to him through  
my fortress, but he wasn't exactly the easiest guy to talk to," Clark said.

"He took me way from my family for three month so that I could be 'reborn'. Then when I came back, he left me without a memory," Clark said.

"Is that when…?" Lois asked.

"You found me in the cornfield? Yeah," Clark said.

"Correction. Naked in the cornfield," Lois said.

"And you never let me live past it," he said.

"I don't get it. If your father was going to play puppet with your life, why bring you back without a memory?" Lois asked.

"I can't explain why Jor-El does what he does," Clark said.

"Then there's that whole naked thing," Lois went on saying. "You would think we would have to give his son some dignity."

"Can we not talk about this?" Clark asked.

"Aww, is Clarkie a chicken abut talking dress up?" Lois asked.

"I'm just embarrassed that you saw….you know, everything."

"I saw you naked, Clark. Believe me, you have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"With that, she winked at him and left him in the room alone wondering.

"What just happen?"

* * *

4 OF 5


	5. Crimson Kisses

**CRIMSON KISSES**

* * *

"This is so weird. I mean, you're invincible," she said.

"Well, not exactly," he said.

"Don't tell me Metropolis' newest hero has an Achilles' heel" She saw Clark's embarrassed face. "You don't have to tell me."

"I want to. Just promise me you won't put it in the article," she said.

"I wouldn't think of it," she said.

"You know the meteor rocks?"

"Yeah," she said. Clark gave her a half smile. "Really? Rocks?"

"Well, just the green ones. Each one of the rocks has a different affect on me," Clark said.

"Like what?"

"Well, the green ones make me weak. Silver colored ones make me paranoid and I see things that aren't real. The black ones split me in two." He saw the look on her face. "Not like that, but I become two people."

"Like good Clark vs. evil Clark?" she asked.

He smiled at her. "Something like that."

"Wait, aren't there red rocks? What do those do to you?" Lois asked.

"Well, I don't come across those that often, but when I do, you don't want to be  
near me," he said. He half laughed. "Well, you already have. You just don't remember," he said.

"What are you talking about, Clark?"

He realized what he had said and where this conversation would head. "Never mind, forget I mentioned it," he tried.

"No way, Kent. You can't just tell me something like that then tell me to forget it," she said.

"Do you remember Valentine's day 2007? Well, what happened between us," Clark said.

"No, neither of us do," she said. It hit her. "You remember?"

"You were stuck on the idea that I was on the love potion and I didn't want you to be mad about the truth," Clark said.

"And what is the truth?" Lois asked.

"When you kissed me, I was infected by the Red Kryptonite. Red K makes me do stuff that I don't have the guts to do," Clark said.

"So, you want to kiss me?"

"I was curious. I mean, you just had told me that I was a better kisser than Oliver and I wanted to see why," Clark said.

"When did I say that? I only remember telling you that Green Arrow was a better kisser than Oliver." She thought about it. "You're the fake Green Arrow!

"Sorry," was all he could say.

"I can't believe you lied to me. Twice. You let me tell you everything. You told me you didn't remember," Lois said.

"I'm sorry."

"You didn't lie to me when you said we haven't you know, did you?" she asked.

"I didn't lie about that. We didn't do anything," he said.

"Did we come close?" Lois asked.

"We were about to, but I got distracted," Clark said.

"With that?" Lois asked.

"Lana's engagement party," he admitted.

"Figures," Lois said.

"Part of me is glad we didn't," Clark said.

"Why's that?"

"We weren't ourselves. I would have been using you if we did. Our first time should be special," Clark said. He realized how it must have sounded to her.

"What makes me think that'll ever happen, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"I didn't mean it like that," Clark said, his face turning bright red.

"I'm messing with you, Clark. Relax," Lois said.

"You just love teasing me, don't you?" he asked.

"What did you think just because you're a super hero, I would stop?" she asked.

"I was hoping," he teased.

"Dream on, Smallville. Dream on."

* * *

5 OF 5


End file.
